


Special Request

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom Paris needs B'Elanna Torres' help for a personal project.  She's got better things to do.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Special Request

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2020, Day 3. The prompt is "magic."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Come on, B'Elanna, pleeeeese." Tom held up a padd. "I have the specs right here."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to put restrictions on the replicator system, so no one is allowed to replicate pieces of paper?" Paper wasn't used much any more, but that still seemed rather draconian.

"Not all paper," Tom said. "Just any paper with this specific design." He handed her a padd.

She looked at it. It showed a brownish rectangle, with the word "Magic" in large letters.

"I'm busy," she said. "Tell me why I should do this?"

"Because the game won't work unless some cards are rare and hard to get."

"This is all for a game?" She shouldn't be surprised. Tom loved games like Vulcans loved logic.

" _Magic: The Gathering_ ," Tom said. "It's a great game from the 20th century. The crew's going to love it."

They probably would, B'Elanna thought. Tom was always introducing various games to the crew, and they usually enjoyed them. It wasn't like there was a lot of other entertainment, thousands of light years from home.

"Why me?" she asked. "Let Harry do it. I'll have to approve it, of course, but I'll do that."

"Harry's going to be playing. I can't trust him not to cheat."

"What, innocent, honorable Harry, the most upstanding ensign in Starfleet?"

"Yes, that Harry," Tom said. "He's also surprisingly sneaky, and competitive as hell. Come on, B'Elanna. I know I can trust you. You always hate my games."

B'Elanna considered. It seemed like a reasonable request, all things considered. They were in a pretty boring section of space, and any entertainment would probably be welcome. "All right, I'll do it. But you own me one."

"Thanks, B'Elanna!" Tom planted a happy kiss on her cheek, and rushed out, leaving her the padd.

She looked at it. Tom was right. She would not be playing this silly game. But judging from the past, many others would be. She could replicate the rare cards herself, and trade them for replicator rations or holodeck time. She'd gotten a lot of rations off Harry, the last time Tom started a game like this.

Smiling, she got to work.


End file.
